


Give and Take

by nanuk_dain



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper gets an unexpected visitor who has some interesting things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful series banner was made by my beloved Megan Moonlight!

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000cp158)   


It was early evening and the CIA Headquarters had emptied except for some late working agents and the cleaning staff. Cooper still sat at his desk, doing the dreaded paperwork he had avoided for the past week that he had spent in the field. This was a part of the job he wasn't very fond of, but it had to be done. When there was a knock on the door, he wasn't really surprised. It wasn't that late, after all. But he had never expected _that_ visitor.

“Frank?” Cooper asked and frowned in confusion. “What are you doing _here_?”

“Visiting you.” Frank replied in all innocence, closed the door behind him and looked around the office as if he'd never seen it before.

“Really.” Cooper couldn't keep the irony out of his voice. “Just why don't I believe you?”

Frank leaned casually against the table in front of Cooper's desk. “You know I think you look incredibly hot in these nice fitting suits you wear so often?”

Cooper was left speechless by Frank's words, spoken in a voice as casual as his posture, but he heard the underlying rough edge that made his skin prickle. This was not a good idea, they were in his office. In the CIA Headquarters. With Frank still being on top of every hit list of the company. Still, Cooper felt his blood rush south under the heated gaze Frank had fixed on him.

“Frank, why did you come here?” Cooper asked and forced himself to stay relaxed, leaning back in his chair to demonstrate his control of the situation. “You did certainly not make the effort just to tell me you like my suits.”

“Actually,” Frank replied and let his eyes wander over Cooper's body, looking him up and down as if he was undressing him with just this gaze, “I did.”

Cooper's throat was suddenly very dry and he had to swallow, feeling his blood leave his head to gather in his nether regions. He forced his voice to sound unaffected when he asked, “Frank, what the hell do you really want?”

Frank pushed away from the table he'd been leaning against and walked around Cooper's desk, his movements slow and predatory, his gaze never leaving Cooper's face. He stepped behind his chair and Cooper had to fight every instinct to keep sitting still and not turn around to keep Frank in his field of vision. He felt Frank's breath on his neck, warm and wet and incredibly tempting.

“I want to peel your suit off you, piece by piece.” Frank said close to his ear, his voice a low growl. Cooper felt goosebumps spread over his skin. “Then I want to touch and kiss you until you lose this stiff posture, until you pull off my clothes, until you don't care anymore where we are.”

Cooper let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. His breathing had quickened in a way he couldn't control, not with Frank this close to him. His skin felt hot and he longed for Frank to touch him, even if it was only a hand on his shoulder. Frank didn't do anything in that direction, though, he just continued talking.

“Then I want to suck you, right here on your desk. I want you to groan in pleasure and I want you to come in my mouth.” The tip of Frank's tongue touched the lobe of Cooper's ear and Cooper couldn't hold back the low groan that escaped him. “I want you to sound like this.”

Unconsciously, Cooper leaned back in his chair, searching for more body contact with Frank, but the backrest kept him separated from the body he wanted to feel. Frank nibbled on the sensitive spot right under his ear and went on with his description. “When you're all spent and relaxed, I want to prepare you with my fingers until I have you writhing with renewed desire. Then I want to take you, long and slow, here on your desk, so you can never work here again without thinking of this night.”

Cooper's skin was on fire under his clothes, his mind was filled with the images Frank's words had drawn, his breath was coming in barely controlled pants and he was more than half-hard in his dress pants. He wanted Frank, here and now, and the fact that they were in his office at the _CIA Headquarters_ only registered on the edge of his awareness. He knew it was a bad idea, a very dangerous idea, in fact, but he found himself not caring that much any more. Frank just knew him to well, knew all the buttons to push to make him lose his his care, his cool, his professionalism.

Suddenly, Frank's hands were on his arms, sliding over the fabric of his suit jacket, up to the collar, and slowly pulled it down his shoulders. Cooper moved his arms to help him get it off, closing his eyes in pleasure when Frank took up biting and licking his earlobe again while loosening his tie and pulling it off. Cooper felt his body press into Frank's hands when they slid over his chest, purposefully passing over his nipples, and then slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He was leaning against the chair in a careless sprawl now, head turned to one side to allow Frank to nibble on his ear, eyes still closed in blissful abandon.

He felt Frank leave his position behind the chair and when he opened his eyes, he found Frank bend over him, biting his ear just for the reaction it got. Cooper couldn't help the hoarse groan that escaped his throat and Frank knew it. Then he leaned forward to allow Frank to strip off the shirt, and finally, finally, Frank's fingers touched his skin. They settled on his stomach, then they slowly, caressingly, slid higher, along his sides, over to his chest, scratching lightly over his nipples.

“What are you doing to me, Frank?” Cooper asked in a voice that was so hoarse he barely recognised it as his own.

“Love.” Frank just replied and then his mouth fastened on Cooper's, making the agent lose all thought about what else he might have had to say. It was all unimportant compared to the tongue that caressed the insides of his mouth, the heat that flowed through his entire body, the hands that stroked over his skin. Cooper raised his arms to wrap them around Frank's neck, then he felt himself being pulled up and out of the chair.

Now, as they were standing upright, he wasn't smaller than Frank anymore, and he felt his own alpha male side take over. His hands left Frank's neck and found the collar of his jacket, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor without caring where it landed. He wanted to feel Frank's skin under his fingers, wanted him to lose his mind as much as Frank was trying to make him lose his. To even out the odds, Cooper pulled Frank's t-shirt out of his jeans and let his fingers slide under it, finding a nipple and scratching over it with his nails. Frank's back arched and he groan in their kiss and Cooper grinned. Frank wasn't the only one who knew which buttons to push.

He took hold of the hem of Frank's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He wanted free access to the skin underneath, wanted to be able to lick it, suck it until there were marks, bite his flesh. He wanted to make Frank quiver with arousal, give him a taste of his own medicine, pay him back for reducing Cooper to a mindless bundle of nerve ends when he'd been sitting in that chair with Frank standing behind him. Cooper leaned in, bit Frank's neck and then licked over the tender flesh while his hands found the fly of Frank's jeans, opening it with deft fingers. Frank pressed against him, and Cooper indulged in the feeling of skin on skin, of Frank's hands on his back, running up and down his spine.

Without a warning, Frank grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him up until he sat on his desk, stacks of paper and pen holders pushed carelessly aside. Cooper pressed his body against the bare skin of Frank's chest, his hands took hold of Frank's head to pull him into a deep kiss, legs spread wider so he could rub his groin against Frank's.

“Maybe _I_ want to take _you_ on my desk.” Cooper growled when he let go of Frank's lips and bit him in the sensitive spot where neck joined shoulder, knowing very well how much it turned Frank on. “I want to remember you come undone here in my office, on my desk.”

“That could be arranged.” Frank replied, his voice hoarse and breathless, and his hand grabbed Cooper's backside to press their groins together even more. “I think I could be convinced to let you have your way.”

“Oh really?” Cooper asked and grinned against Frank's neck, then he let his fingernails scrape over his nipples with just enough pressure to make Frank arch his back again. “And how could I convince you?”

“You're...” Frank had to interrupt his sentence when Cooper's nails passed his nipples again, because he groaned and pressed against the teasing fingers. “You're already doing a great job at convincing me.”

“Good.” Cooper bit Frank's neck again and let his fingers find their way into Frank's undone jeans, his hands settling over his buttock, touching, caressing, teasing. For once, Cooper was glad Frank preferred wide jeans.

“Come on, Will.” Frank growled hoarsely and began to nibble on Cooper's ear, knowing fully well what it did to him. “Convince me some more.”

Cooper was making little mindless noises, turning his head to grant Frank better access to his ear, and was momentarily lost in the pleasure. When he felt Frank's hands undoing his dress pants and slipping inside to take hold of his erection, he remembered that it was _him_ wanting to _take Frank_ and he forced his eyes open. It took him a moment to regain his focus – gosh, his ears really were his largest weakness – before he decided to start an attack of his own. He pushed Frank backwards enough so he could slide off the desktop, then he buried his hands in the fabric of Frank's jeans and his boxers and pulled them down.

Cooper took hold of Frank's hips and turned them both around until it was Frank who was with his back to the desk. Cooper lifted him up to sit on it, never looking away from his eyes, then he took a step back and began to strip his own pants and boxers.

Frank lay back, propped up on his elbows, legs spread on purpose, and watched him with a lascivious grin. “Oh yeah, convince me, William.”

Cooper swallowed. How could anybody look so illegally sexy and hot and _in control_ when spread naked on a desk? Frank was licking his lips while watching Cooper undress, eyelids lowered halfway, gaze wandering over Cooper's body in a way that made goosebumps spread all over his skin. It felt as if Frank was touching him, as if it were his fingers stroking over his skin instead of his gaze. Cooper dropped the last of his clothes and enjoyed the was Frank's smirk grew when he saw the affect he had on Cooper who was completely hard by now, leaking pre-come.

“I think you've convinced me.” Frank conceded with a smirk and raised his eyes to find Cooper's gaze. “Come here.”

Cooper didn't need to be told twice. He took the remaining step forward that separated him from Frank and his hands settled on Frank's knees, stroking up the insides of his thighs. Franks spread his legs even wider, obviously totally comfortable in his nakedness, and waited for Cooper to step fully between his legs. Then he sat up, his hands settling on Cooper's waist, his mouth claiming Cooper's lips in a mind-melting kiss. All Cooper could do was return it, eyes closed and focus on everywhere their skin touched. He let his fingers to wander over Frank's body down to where his erection pressed hard against Cooper's stomach in a silent request for attention. He wrapped his hand around it in a firm grip that he knew Frank liked so much and established a slow, teasing rhythm.

Frank groaned in his mouth, not breaking the kiss, and thrust in his hand. After a moment, Cooper opened his hand to let his own hardness join Frank's in his grip and he was rewarded with Frank grinding against him, exerting delicious friction. Cooper just knew they _both_ weren't going to last long if he continued this and there were other things he still wanted to do with Frank, so he forced himself to slow down and focus on the important things.

He pulled back from the kiss and frowned in the concentration it took him to actually form a sentence. “We need...”

“Look what I brought.” Frank interrupted him with a smug grin and pointed next to him on the desktop. There were a few condoms – just how enthusiastic was he, Cooper wondered – and a little tube of lube.

“I see you came prepared.” Cooper replied and smirked.

“You could say that.” Frank laughed and his grin deepened. “I told you I came here to pay you a visit.”

“You were serious.” Cooper stopped in his motion to grab the lube. “You really just came here for me?”

Frank nodded, his smile taking on a soft note. Maybe it was even a little embarrassed, Cooper thought. “I missed you. Thought I'd come by and change that.”

Cooper felt a shiver run down his spine. He was always caught by surprise when Frank suddenly said things like that, things that were serious, that showed that he honestly cared about Cooper, that this was not just a fling, that it was so much more. They both knew that, of course they did, but it wasn't something they talked about. And then Frank sometimes just said things like this. It made Cooper's world rock, and he admired Frank for the courage to just admit to his feelings without making a fuss, and he wondered how long it would take himself to find that courage. Probably a while. But hearing Frank say such things made him feel so good, kind of light-headed with, well, _happiness_ , that he thought he should find his courage soon to share the feeling with Frank.

“Good thinking.” Cooper said instead, a smirk on his lips that probably did nothing to hide the happy expression on his face, and he pulled Frank close to kiss him.

“I'm glad you approve.” Frank replied when he pulled back enough to nibble on Cooper's ear again, consequently reducing him to a state of mindless moaning. “Now make good use of those supplies I brought.”

Cooper could only nod, not capable of forming words, and he reached for the lube again. Frank lay back on the desk and slid closer to the edge to allow Cooper better access when the slicked up fingers circled his entrance. It wasn't the first time they were doing this, but Cooper was amazed every single time how easily Frank opened up for him, so obviously comfortable with being a bottom as well as a top. He didn't seem to mind either way, and Cooper admired how Frank could enjoy being taken without losing any of his manliness, totally secure in who he was. Maybe it was an age-thing, some kind of maturity that came with the passing of time. Cooper liked it, it made him feel welcome to enjoy both ways without having to worry that Frank might think less of him.

“Enough now.” Frank growled where he writhing under Cooper who was just scissoring two fingers in preparation. “I'm not fragile, Will. Come on!”

Cooper didn't let himself be hurried, though, and took the time to apply more lube and insert a third finger before reaching blindly for one of the condoms on the desk. He tore the wrapper open, rolled he condom on himself and used the rest of the lube and then he was finally sliding home. His hands had a firm grip on Frank's hips and it took all his ingrained discipline not to slam in but to go slow. It felt so good, so incredibly good, and Cooper couldn't hold back the content growl that came from somewhere deep in his throat.

“Will, oh my gosh, Will...” Frank bit his lip and threw his head back, pushing down on Cooper's invading erection. “Yeah, more!”

And then Frank lay spread out on the desk, his arms straining where he held on the edge of the desktop, legs wrapped around Cooper's waist, his heels pressing in Cooper's back to pull him in deeper with every thrust. He was alternately biting his bottom lip and opening his mouth in near silent groans. His back arched off the desk every time Cooper hit his prostate, he was thrusting in Cooper's hand, and his body quivered with tension. He was totally lost in pleasure, had handed himself over to Cooper.

He was utterly beautiful.

The sight of him, the feeling of trust, the depth of their connection, it all undid Cooper even more than the physical pleasure of being inside Frank. Because he knew Frank wouldn't do this with anybody else, wouldn't trust anybody else with his life, his heart, his safety, like he did with Cooper. Trusting him so much that he abandoned all care, all attention on his surroundings, all instincts, right here in the middle of the CIA Headquarters, knowing Cooper would keep him safe. It was one of those rare moments where Cooper felt, no, _knew_ with absolute certainty, that Frank loved him with every fibre of his being, even if he had never said the words. It was a most amazing feeling, the intensity nearly overwhelming Cooper, and he groaned deep in his throat when Frank clenched down around him, when he heard his name coming from Frank's lips when he came. It was more than enough to push Cooper over the edge, the wave of pleasure so intense it nearly made him pass out.

His breath was coming in ragged pants, his head had sunken down and rested on Frank's chest that moved in the same frantic manner as his own. He felt Frank's hand lazily comb through his hair, tousling it even more than it already was, and he deeply enjoyed the sensation. Cooper's own hands were resting on Frank's sides, caressing them in a slow, post-orgasmic way that he wasn't even aware of, and he felt himself slip out of Frank when Frank unwrapped his legs from his waist to let them sink down. They didn't speak, couldn't, in fact, and there was no need to. The feeling of bone-deep satisfaction, of pleasant drowsiness and their connection singing with intensity was so comfortable that they just remained how they were.

“You know I will never be able to look at this desk the same again.” Cooper murmured against the skin of Frank's chest after a while, eyes closed and taking pleasure in the way Frank ran his fingers through his hair. He had noticed a while ago that Frank seemed to have a thing for his hair, he could never keep his hands out of it. Not that Cooper minded. He actually had grown to love it.

Frank chuckled. “That was the intention.”

Cooper raised his head and smirked at Frank. “You should pay me a visit more often.”

“Be careful,” Frank replied with a mischievous grin. “I might actually do that.”


End file.
